


Uncertain Welcome

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva arrives earlier than expected. <i>Kill Ari I & II. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Welcome

Jenny sat up quickly, the covers falling down around her as she scooped her pistol from the nightstand. She sat very still and listened for a moment, straining to hear the sound that had woken her out of a solid slumber.

 

She didn't have long to wait. She recognized the light, staccato rapping of someone knocking on her front door. Still cautious, Jenny rose with her gun in hand, keeping to the shadows and away from windows as she made her way towards the door. It was after midnight and she wasn't expecting anyone. No one even knew she was back in D.C. yet.

The knock sounded again, louder and more impatient this time.

Jenny didn't immediately open the door, but slowly stretched until she could look out the peephole.

The sight of the curly, dark-haired woman on the opposite side of the door was enough to drop Jenny back on her heels and quickly take the chain off of the door. She undid the deadbolt and stepped aside as she swung it open.

"What are you doing here?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could hold them in. She hadn't expected Ziva to arrive for another week; she'd been counting on the extra time to prepare Gibbs.

Ziva raised an eyebrow at her, even as she shouldered her bag and stepped past Jenny into the house.

"If I did not know otherwise, I would say that you are not happy to see me." She pivoted slowly to face Jenny, watching as Jenny shut the door and leaned back against it. She took a half-step forward and rested a hand on Jenny's shoulder, as she leaned up to press a lingering kiss to her cheek, just brushing the corner of her mouth. Time had passed and Ziva was all to aware of the things that had changed.

Jenny cupped the back of Ziva's head, threading her fingers through Ziva's silky hair before she could step away, and gently pulled her closer, until she could kiss Ziva fully on the lips. She kissed her until her pulse was racing and they were both left gasping for breath.

"It's complicated," Jenny murmured, resting her forehead against Ziva's.

"I see."

"Do you?"

There was silence in which Ziva wasn't certain what to say. Jenny let it hang for a moment and then shook her head.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"For tonight, it would be nice," Ziva admitted. "I will go into NCIS early tomorrow morning."

Jenny thought about all of the things she could say to that, and decided on the simplest course of action.

"Come to bed."

She held out a hand to Ziva and when Ziva took it, squeezed it tightly in her own, before she led Ziva up to her room.


End file.
